


Ascenso de corrupción

by Deus_Queen



Series: The incubator, the witch and me [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Español | Spanish, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magical Girls, Multiple Origins, Near Death Experiences, Other, Pre-War, Slash, Suicide, Time Travel, Witch! Megatron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Megatron is a disposable gladiator for entertainment of the nobility, what he most desires is to have the power to do justice for his people, unfortunately his wishes are heard by Kyubey.





	Ascenso de corrupción

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Ascenso de corrupción   
> Resumen: Megatron es un gladiador  desechable para entretenimiento de la nobleza ,lo que más desea es tener el poder para hacer justicia para los suyos , lamentablemente sus deseos son escuchados por Kyubey.  
> Genero: AU y Sobrenatural   
> Personajes: Megatron/Megatronus,Kyubey  y Terminus  
> Universo: Transformers Prime serie  y PMMM   
> Idioma: Español  
> Advertencia: Posible OOC,Algunos errores ortográficos  y algo de gore
> 
> Descargó de responsabilidad
> 
> Nota de la autora: Desde que vi un video de PMMM pensé ¿Y si un mech tuviera la habilidad mágica de Homura?  

 

 

 

 

 

Un mech sin designación y un marco grueso para mayor fuerza ,no tiene nada más que aceptar una de dos opciones : Ser minero o gladiador. Cierto mech sin pintura o cualquier cosa que resalte su existencia optó por ser un minero, con el paso de los ciclos solares siendo maltratado y trabajando sin descanso explotando las minas de energon de planetas ,decide renunciar a esta vida para convertirse en la segunda y única opción que le queda,Gladiador. 

 

Cybertron esta compuesto por la misma raza,un planeta de metal con personas de metal,pero incluso cuando son de la misma especie siempre hay estatus y jerarquía. La jerarquía es esencial en una civilización avanzada  donde el pueblo decida ser guiado por el más apto, cosa que enseñó a muchos que el más apto no siempre es el justo. Gracias a la jerarquia en la edad de Oro,muchos cybertronianos an formado una discriminación a la clase social inferior ¿Quienes son estos?  Aquellos mech que nacieron para servir. Ante los ojos de la nobleza no hay cybertronianos que se activaron en deplorables condiciones en una vida sin opciones,sólo hay una pila de chatarra que puede ser desechable por que siempre habrán más de donde vino y lo  peor de todo es que la sociedad acepta esta jerarquía y los que no,no tienen el derecho de hablar.

 

Que injusto 

 

Las opticas rojas de un mech que sólo se dedica a entretener a la nobleza la mayoría de las veces se llenan de rabia. Salir a la arena y combatir mientras recibes abucheos o gritos de aliento para que desactives al otro mech ,no siempre te entusiasma para despertar cada día. 

 

El mech sin nombre observa sus servos : plateados y con garras 

 

"¡ _Plateado,Plateado,Plateado!"_

 

Miró sus pedes, grandes y fuertes 

 

"¿ _Y por que plateado? "_

_"Ya sabes ,estos bots no tienen una designación"_

 

Observa su marco, enorme y resistente 

 

"¿ _Por que?_

" _Por que no lo necesitan,tarde o temprano mueren y otro ocupa su lugar. No necesitamos la designación de un mech ya muerto"_

 

Y finalmente sus observa su reflejo en el líquido que dejó la lluvia ácida,Placas frontales comunes ,de ópticas rojas...

 

" _Pero este debería tener una designación ,es muy entretenido"_

 

Entonces  ¿Que lo hace tan diferente a aquellos mech brillantes sin ningún rastro de mugre o maltrato en su marco ¿Acaso es por que no esta pintado? 

 

"¿ _Designación?  ¿Cual designación deberían darle ?"_

 

¿Era por que era mas grande que el resto? 

 

_"Hace un par de orns recordé la historia de los Primes"_

 

¿Por su tipo de marco? 

 

" ¿ _Y? "_

" _Recordé aquél  que traicionó a los Primes"_

"¡ _Ah,si. Lo recuerdo! Ugh... ¿Cual era su designación? "_

 

¿Por su denta afilada?

 

" _Megatronus_ " 

 

Esas fueron  las preguntas que se hizo al principio Megatronus,todo paso por su mente tan fugaz como la vida que tomó de los otros gladiadores  ¿Por que aceptó aquella designación si incluso aparte de ser tratada como una blasfemia era parte de una catástrofe  en la historia Cybertroniana? Por que el gladiador denominado Megatronus cayó en lo más bajo al lugar más bajo del mundo ¿Y que hizo?  Se levantó en contra de sus propios hermanos en busca de poder,eso le enseñó al nuevo Megatronus que incluso alguien nacido en la escoria absoluta puede llegar a levantarse y enfrentarse al poder superior de otros. 

 

 

Pero Megatronus estaba encadenado a su puesto en la corrupta sociedad de su propia gente, los demás gladiadores estaban igual que él.  Sin posibilidad  de nada sólo por activarse para soportar las más duras cosas de la vida. 

 

Megatronus sonrió con tristeza

 

Observó como su amigo,Terminus, estaba frente a él.  Sentado en el suelo y apoyándose en la fría y mugrienta pared de los calabozos de Kaon. Terminus estaba inmóvil ,herido y con hambre ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Él  y otros de sus gladiadores amigos habían gritado por un médico pero todos los ignoraron ,era de esperarse,nadie gastaría esfuerzos  en alguien que puede ser reemplazable y el inminente  destino de su amigo llegaba a cada klik  así que Megatronus sólo se sentó frente a él  ,esperando a que su chispa se una con Primus. 

 

Entonces escucho el último de los respiraderos dejar de funcionar 

 

Eso sólo significa una cosa 

 

Lentamente  su sonrisa se convirtió  en una mueca y luego abrió  su boca para mostrar sus denta aguda apretarse con dolor y frustración.  ¡Si tan sólo pudiera haber hecho algo! ¡Si tan sólo todos dejarán de ver a los suyos como un objeto ! ¡Si tan sólo los de su especie recapacitaran...! 

 

 

Una gota de fluido óptico salió de Megatronus "Si tan sólo tuviera el poder para arreglar esta injusticia  " 

 

" ¿Es eso lo que deseas?  

 

El gladiador activo sus protocolos  de batalla y saltó ante aquella vos, de su servo instintivamente saltó su espada ,lista para rebanar en dos cualquier peligro. En cambio, lo que Megatronus  obtuvo frente a él  no hizo que considerara eso como una amenaza pero no dejó de mostrarse incrédulo. ¿Por que escoria había un diminuto orgánico blanco frente a él?  

 

El orgánico era pequeño y blanco,con apariencia que se asemejaba a los que usaban la forma bestia,  ugh ,desagradable. 

 

"¿Pero que chatarra---

"Lamento si te sorprendi" interrumpió  El orgánico ,no vio que movía su boca así que lo dejó confuso y al parecer el desagradable orgánico noto esto "Te habló por telepatía si preguntas "  

 

Megatronus  solo arrugo su placa frontal " ¿Quien o que eres? " preguntó  con rudeza "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? "

 

Por lo que sabía hasa hace unos klik, los orgánicos no pueden vivir en un entorno como Cybertron,no había oxígeno correcgo para la mayoría de las forma de carbón. 

 

El pequeño orgánico sacudió lo que parecía ser dos de sus extremidades traseras "Mi designación es Kyubey y soy alguien que ofrece  contratos" 

 

Megatronus  gruño "¿Contrato? " preguntó  desconfiado 

Las extremidades se sacudieron de nuevo "Te cumpliré un deseo,el que quieras pero cambió tu tendrás que convertirte en un mech magico" 

¿Mech mágico? Eso sonaba patético y ridículo 

"¿Que?" Fue lo unico que pudo soltar "¿Mech mágico?

El llamado Kyubey habló sin ningún  tipo de tono "Un mech magico es algo que en estos días es nuevo ya que acabamos de de implementar esto para los de tu tipo, pero por lo que investigamos ,tu raza tampoco tendra problemas para encajar con la magia adquirida por el deseo que te cumpla" 

 

Megatronus no era idiota pero tampoco podía saber de lo que hablaba el organico pálido ¿Magia? Eso no existía 

 

"Te explicaré mejor, Un mech magico tiene el deber de combatir contra las brujas. Las brujas son entidades malignas creadas a partir de las chicas magicas que son básicamente lo mismo  que una femme magica ,estas chicas que han caído en la tristeza y desesperación o no pudieron purificar su [Gema del Alma](http://es.madokamagica.wikia.com/wiki/Gema_del_Alma) a tiempo. Las brujas residen en barreras con laberintos. Cada laberinto es una manifestación del subconsciente de la bruja, y está protegido por [familiares](http://es.madokamagica.wikia.com/wiki/Familiar), quienes son proyecciones del corazón de la chica magica antes de convertirse en bruja. Las brujas afectan a los seres vivos dándoles marcas llamadas Besos de Bruja, que causan accidentes, enfermedades o suicidio.

 

Con esa explicación Megatronus pudo comprender mejor,al parecer esta criatura orgánica ofrecía un deseo a cambio de convertirse en un soldado para combatir con una raza designada "bruja" que eran seres de caos y desastres. Megatronus gruño, pero en su procesador  las cosas decían que todo iba mal ,nada de esto tenía sentido. 

 

Además  ¿Por que creerle a un asqueroso orgánico?  

 

"¡Ha! No me hagas reír ,eso es imposible ¿Ofreces un deseo a cambio de que se conviertan en un soldado? No me engañas,Carne , ¡Ningún orgánico usa magia por que la magia no existe!" 

Kyubey pareció  suspirar "Se que no me crees ,pero te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad  ,una que no le ofrezco  a cualquiera " movió su pequeño pede para raspar su timón "  Los de tu clase social no tienen oportunidad  nunca ,sólo deben sentarse hasta que llegué su momento de morir para la diversión de otros en las arenas de Kaon y yo vine hacia ti ,Magatronus ,para ofrecerte algo que a ningún mech le eh ofrecido nunca ,algo que nunca le ofrecieron al resto ,te estoy dando la oportunidad  de tener lo que desees a cambio de ser un héroe y matar a las brujas" 

 

Megatronus se quedo pensando,sus ópticas luego se posaron en el marco de su amigo desactivado frente a él, tarde o temprano también sería su hora ,moriría sin pena ni gloria,nadie lo recordaría y simplemente  desaparecería  igual que los de su clase. Escoriado Gobierno corrupto ,escupen en la cara del que más necesita para benefiar más a los suyos a pesar de que todos son cybertronianos y Megatronus  sólo puede sentarse  y observar como todo se derrumba a su alrededor mientras espera a que le toque a él.  

 

Que injusticia...

 

"Tú ..." Habló el mech 

 

Kyubey ladeo su timón 

 

"Tu cumpliras cualquier deseo ¿No?"  

"Cualquiera,sin importar cual sea" 

 

Las ópticas rojas de Megatronus  siguió obserando al cuerpo de su amigo,donde brillaba su feliz chispa apagada. 

 

"Si es verdad lo que dices sobre el deseo ,entonces estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme para convertirme en un mech mágico " 

Kyubey se inclinó más adelante ,si pudiera sonreír ya tendría una enorme sonrisa en su rostro " ¿Cuál es tu deseo ,Megatronus? " 

 

Silencio

 

"Deseo poder ayudar a mi amigo ,regresar atrás y salvarlo antes que muera "

 

Kyubey se quedo en silencio 

 

"Casi nunca hago comentarios o interrogó el porque del deseo ,pero ahora tengo curiosidad " El orgánico pequeño ladeo la cabeza " ¿Por que elegir salvar a tu amigo si pudieras pedir  libertad y justicia para los tuyos? 

 

Megatronus no respondió 

 

"¿Por que ? " insistió Kyubey

"Por que puedo levantarme contra el senado en cualquier momento,puedo revelarme y formar un ejército de los míos  cuando lo quiera,puedo hacerlo hoy o mañana" Sus ópticas se cerraron " Pero no puedo salvar a un amigo que ya esta muerto ..." 

 

Kyubey se quedo observandolo y analizando su respuesta ,luego sacudió su cola 

 

"Eres igual que los humanos" comentó 

 

Megatronus gruño confuso ¿Humanos? ¿Qué era eso? Sea lo que sea,seguramente  era organico y desagradable 

 

"Pero cumplire tu deseo " 

 

Entonces Megatronus empezó a sentir una picazon en su pecho y esa incomodidad  lentamente  se transformó  en un dolor agudo y finalmente  en un dolor insoportable. Megatronus  cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba y se desgarraba el pecho donde el dolor era más fuerte ,finalmente  una luz apareció frente a él  donde empezó a brillar más provocando un fuerte viento. Kyubey observaba todo mientras sus orejas eran llevadas por el viento 

 

"¡Megatronus , sujeta tu gema del alma y conviértete en un mech mágico!" 

 

Megatronus sintió  que una bomba explotaba en su pecho,Primus dolía como el pits y lo peor de todo era que el más mínimo movimiento emperoaba el dolor y él debía caminar unos pasos adelante de él pero esa tarea sencilla parecía algo imposible con ese palpitante dolor. Pero el era un gladiador ,había enfrentado cosas peores en aquellas arenas y este sería un dolor más que podría soportar. A pasos lentes y dolorosos,el gladiador de Kaon empezó a acercarse al pequeño brillo que resplandecia. 

 

Kyubey espero ansioso a que sujetara la gema 

 

Cuando Megatronus estuvo un paso cerca alzó su brazo y finalmente sujeto en su puño la llamada "gema " que resplandecia . Fnalmente el brillo se fue apagando hasta que el cybertroniano decidio abrir sus servos y observó que la gema ahora se ubicaba  en su servo

 

El dolor se fue en ese instante 

 

"¿Que hago con esto?" Preguntó el mech plateado 

Kyubey se quedo mirandolo "Ahora ,Megatronus ,déjame explicarte todo" 

 

Paso unos klik hasta hasta que la criatura orgánica le informará sobre el uso de la gema y las brujas ,entonces se encontró con una duda. 

 

"¿Cual es mi magia?" Preguntó  

Kyubey miró fijamente al mech "Vamos a averiguarlo " 

 

Megatronus  entendió lo que quiso decir ,miró su gema del alma. Fue entonces cuando  empezó a brillar y su armadura se  tiñó de púrpura  con un disco en su brazo. 

 

"¿Que?" Preguntó el mech dirigiéndose hacia el disco de su brazo 

Kyubey observó curioso "Adelante,prueba tu magia" 

 

Megatronus miró miró Kyubey y luego al cuerpo sin vida de Terminus,el Senado lo pagaría, todos lo pagarían y entonces hubo un "clic" en el disco. 

 

 

Todo se deformó desde allí 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"¿Megatronus, estas bien?" 

 

El mech plateado movió sus labios y parpadeo lentamente  .Megatronus recordaba esto ,era las arenas donde entrenaba junto a Terminus,Hablando de ese mech... 

La óptica roja de Megatronus observó cuidadosamente al mech que lo llamó, sus placas frontales mostaron ser preocupadas y sus ópticas amarillas brillaban con intensidad familiar, Una sonrisa se extendió  y se acerco al mech . Lo había conseguido ,había retrocedido y ahora estaba frente a su amigo,aquí en el pasado ...

 

"Megatronus  ¿Me escuchas...?" El mech preguntó preocupado pero se sorprendió al estar envuelto en un abrazo " ¿Q-Que pasa?" Cuestionó extrañado ante las acciones de su amigo "¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas bien? "

 

Megatronus cerró sus ópticas con tranquilidad antes de echar un vistazo a la gema púrpura que brillaba en su servo 

 

"Lo estoy ahora "

 

 

 

 

 

**Varios Vorns Después**

 

 

La tierra era un planeta curioso y horrible,lleno de orgánicos cada uno más desagradable que el otro. Aunque este planeta fue la cumbre de su vida. Cuando estuvo en Cybertron no encontró ningún otro mech que combatiera las brujas ,Megatronus estaba sólo en este trabajo. Las brujas resultaron ser peligrosas y molestas ,cada una mas horrible y extraña que la anterior. Cuando mató su primer bruja se sintió extrañamente... bien y con el tiempo empezó a divertirse con este pasatiempo, ya que además de cazar brujas, Megatronus ,no, Megatron  era el líder de una revolución que traería justicia a Cybertron. Llevar esa doble vida fue agotador ,nunca pudo contar su secreto a nadie ,ni siquiera a sus más confiables amigos como Soundwave y Terminus...

 

_Terminus_

 

Aquel mech por el cual Megatron combate brujas ahora ,Megatron estaba seguro que muchos que hicieron contrato con Kyubey se arrepintieron por el precio de su deseo. 

 

Pero no Megatron, y quizás eso era lo peor

 

La magia que adquirió Megatron fue retroceder y detener en el tiempo cuántas veces desee. Megatron tuvo la ventaja  con las brujas con esa magia pero también la uso para luchar contra otros Cybertronianos que se oponían a la causa Decepticon y siempre lo hacía con aquellos que tenían asegurada su muerte o para ayudar  desde las sombras a sus tropas. Megatron se aseguró de aquellos que lo hayan visto usar su magia se desactivaran antes de contárselo a alguien,pero lamentablemente uno de los testigos fue aquel Autobot con la habilidad para moldear la luz,en otras palabras,ser invisible, El Autobot Mirage. Megatron se aseguró de desactivarlo pero no antes que este le informará a Prime

 

Su secreto salio a la luz pero aun si nadie supo como obtuvo la magia ,Megatron se liberó de una carga más y uso su magia más abiertamente . 

 

Terminus sospecho preocupado cada ves más...

 

Hasta que murió 

 

Y volvió a vivir,Gracias a Megatron 

 

El mech plateado uso su magia para retroceder el tiempo y evitar la muerte de su amigo,desencadenando muchos futuros pero en todos Terminus volvió a morir y Megatron volvía en el tiempo para salvarlo ,Megatron no entendió por que hacia esto,Esta parte de su magia era peligrosa y nunca la uso para la derrotar a sus enemigos. Pero Terminus hacia  funcionar cosas que Megatron no entendía...

 

 

Pero Terminus siempre moría 

 

 

No importaba cuantas veces retrocediera y evitaba su muerte,Terminus moría poco después y el mech se negaba a quedarse encerrado en una torre y alejarlo de la peligrosa guerra. 

 

La gema de alma de Megatron cada ves se teñia de negro y tuvo menos tiempo para cazar brujas cuando las cosas se ponían feas con los Autobots. No supo exactamente que pasaría cuando estuviera completamente negra y Megatron no deseaba averiguarlo . La guerra fue de mal en peor cuando Cybertron murió y Terminus desapareció  ,Si Megatron retrocedía el tiempo para averiguar algo ,cambiaría acontecimientos que quizás afectarían a los Decepticon y no podía cuando estaban cerca de ganar contra los Autobots , ordenó un equipo de búsqueda  para encontrarlo y Megatron descendió a la Tierra. 

 

Ahora más ocupado que antes con la escasez de Energon y en busca de más soldados en el cosmos,Megatron tuvo que olvidar a Terminus...por el momento. Al llegar a la tierra encontró a más brujas que en Cybertron y conoció a esa especie que mencionó Kyubey ,Se sorprendió al descubrir a niñas humanas convertidas en mech magic-- Chicas mágicas como él.  Megatron no tuvo mucho tiempo para buscar brujas con Prime en la tierra ,sus batallas fueron muchas pero Megatron logró ganas varias con ayuda de su magia  y su gema se tiñó más de negro 

 

Pero Megatron se sintió más vacío cada ves más,Extañaba tanto a Terminus 

 

Hasta que llegó la noticia de Terminus 

 

"Lo encontramos ,mi señor" 

 

Habían pasado varios vorn desde que supo algo de Terminus y hoy casi sintió un sentimiento que casi olvidó

 

La **felicidad**

 

"¿Su estado?" Preguntó ocultando su alegría

El soldado frente a él pareció vacilar "...muerto, mi señor" 

 

Extraño...me siento _extraño_

 

"Lo encontramos bajo los escombros de la Torre de Iacon ,con signos de que fue..."

 

El mech frente a mi sigue hablando pero no lo puedo escuchar claramente, sus palabras hacen eco en mi y eso me duele

 

"Un _suicidio_ mi señor" 

 

 

Megatron olvidó todo a su alrededor y se dio la vuelta para abrir su servo y observar su gema del alma,Esta tan negra,Tan negra como las ópticas sin vida de Terminus. Megatron siempre trató de salvarlo de la muerte,lo vio morir tantas veces y cambiar el curso de su victoria por él pero ahora ,después de todos estos cien Megatron se dio cuenta que Terminus nunca quiso ser salvado ,si él moria entonces así debía ser ,así debía suceder ,ese era el curso natural de las cosas,esa fue la decisión de Terminus. Megatron podía salvar a Terminus de todo pero menos de él mismo ...

 

_Duele mucho_

 

Megatron cerró sus ópticas ,todo estaba claro ahora ,Tan claro que simplemente quiso _apagarse_  

 

"¿Señor, se encuentra bien?" 

 

_Si,eso no estaría mal_

 

 

Su gema habia  desaparecido y en su lugar había una semilla del sufrimiento 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si no estas familiarizado con algunos términos de transformers aquí te dejo lo que significan 
> 
> Marco: Cuerpo  
> Mech: Hombre  
> Designacion: Nombre  
> Ciclo solar: 1 año  
> Optica: Ojo/ojos  
> Servos: manos  
> Pedes: Pies  
> Orns: Días  
> Denta: Diente  
> Escoria: mierda/ maldición  
> Klik: minuto  
> Timón: cabeza  
> Pits: Pozo ,equivalente al infierno cybertroniano
> 
>  
> 
> No quise añadir ropa al transformer por que sería raro y ridículo pero la mejor forma de disimular el vestuario de Mech magico sería cambiar el color de su armadura con el arma extra,me base un poco en Galvatron para el color. 
> 
> El término 'Mech magico' lo saque de un fic que leí,así que no es mío así como varios usan libremente los términos "Valvula" y "Pico" decidí usarlo. 
> 
> ¿Desean algún otro fic de un mech o femme para escribir? Manden sus sugerencias  
> Espero que les haya gustado el fic


End file.
